Multigunner IFV
"Multigunner at your service." :Multigunner The Allied Multigunner IFV is the replacement of the IFV. It is equipped with a missile launcher that attacks airborne and ground threats. However, when an Allied commander places a single infantry unit inside of it, it fires their weapon instead. The list of known effects are thus listed: *[[RA2:Attack Dog|'Attack dog']] - Amplified speakers on top of the IFV make the dog's bark stun infantry in a large radius. This does no damage. *[[RA2:Peacekeeper|'Peacekeeper']] - A Shotgun IFV. If it gets close to enemy infantry, this combination will quite effectively deal with them it also does respectable damage against ore collectors. *[[RA2:Javelin Soldier|'Javelin soldier']] - Equips the IFV with armor piercing rockets and a better rangefinder that helps combat enemy vehicles. However, this makes it less effective against enemy infantry and aircraft. *[[RA2:Engineer|'Engineer']] - Repairs vehicles in the field and removes Terror Drones. *[[RA2:Spy|'Spy']] - Equips an anti-infantry sniper rifle. Unlike Natasha's sniper rifle, it uses hollow point rounds that cannot pierce through multiple soldiers at once. *[[RA2:Tanya|'Tanya']] - Tanya mans high caliber semi-automatic anti-infantry guns. Note that with Natasha's ability to snipe the drivers out of vehicles and have infantry units take control, it is possible that there will be different effects when Soviet infantry is garrisoned inside IFVs. The Multigunner IFV is the principal troop-carrying vehicle of the Allied ground forces and at the same time, the main anti-aircraft defense for ground forces. It's design resembles an up-armoured dune buggy with rocket launchers on top. The main weapon of the IFV is the Multipurpose Missile Launcher. This fires rockets against aircraft and ground targets, but deals only light damage against tanks. Thus, the IFV should not be used directly as an anti-tank weapon (unless carrying a Javelin soldier). The IFV has very light armour but very high speed. The Multigunner IFV can only carry 1 person at a time and loses it's anti-aircraft capability when it does so, due to fact that the turret automatically adapts to the weapon of the infantry it's carrying. It was designed and produced by Towne-Travers Technologies from Australia. It should be noted that the rocket launcher features a high rate of fire, which might make up somewhat for the light damage of the rockets. In the video, a Multigunner IFV shot down a passing Imperial Sky-Wing with ease. More info can be gathered here: http://www.ea.com/redalert/factions-allies.jsp?id=MultigunnerIFV Usage "Someone is a little cheesed off!" :Multigunner In the Allied Campaign the Multigunner had to be allowed to defend against Krukovs final Kirov assault on the Beach. Infantry effects "I'm almost cactus over here!" :IFV Here are a list of effects on what happens if you put things like a Peacekeeper in the IFV. Note to get Imperial or Soviet infantry in the vehicle First Bribe em then put them in. *Attack Dog or War Bear: Stun infantry. *Peacekeeper: Powerful shotgun *Javelin: Pure anti vehicle and Aircraft. *Spy: Sniper *Tanya: Pure anti Infantry unit *Imperial Warrior: ???? *Tankbuster: ???? *any Engineer: Repair even infected units. *Shinobi: ???? *Yuriko: ???? *Natasha: ???? *Conscript: ???? *Flak Trooper: AA vehicle only *Tesla Trooper: Tesla Gun. Notes from the field "ITs dangerous out here!" :Multigunner Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Multigunner IFV: • Anti-air power -- The Multigunner IFV comes equipped with a light missile system designed primarily for targeting and neutralizing enemy aircraft. Coupled with its high speed and ability to fire accurately even while moving, the Multigunner IFV is well suited to anti-air defense in its standard configuration. • Grounded -- The light missile system can be trained on surface targets. The high rate of fire somewhat makes up for the relatively light impact of the missiles, which were primarily intended to cut through lighter aircraft armor than that of heavier surface vehicles or small targets such as infantry. • Taxi! -- The IFV is able to carry one co-pilot at a time, and its special turret automatically adapts to any equipment the co-pilot is carrying, allowing the IFV to augment its passenger's capabilities. The downside is that the IFV is unable to use its own missile system while carrying a co-pilot. • High-Speed, Low-Drag -- The IFV trades armor for speed and is able to outrun most other ground vehicles. Therefore most commanders prefer to use IFV for hit-and-run attacks and rapid response. It is also effective at quickly moving infantry across the battlefield, which has led to many a daring sabotage mission by Allied engineers. Category:RA2:Vehicles Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal